Do Not Upset Elizabeth Burke
by AmericanExperiment
Summary: It's been a long day for Peter and an even longer one for El. When Peter recklessly endangers Neal's life and doesn't listen to him, in result scaring El half to death, he has to pay for his actions. Based loosely off of actions of episode Free Fall. Season 1 Episode 7. Warning: Corporal Punishment/Strapping/Spanking


"Hi Hon, How was your day?" inquired Peter, gently kissing El's forehead as he entered. Drawing himself in front of his brooding wife curled on the couch a glass of red in her hand, he anxiously awaited her answer.

Just peachy, she said, tugging on his arm motioning for him to sit down next to her. I absolutely loved watching our Neal who has never once lied directly to you even once, be sent to prison for a crime he did not commit. It was an absolute wonder being scared for his safety terrified if he'd be labeled as an asset to the FBI and killed in prison. Just dandy. Yours hon?

I'm sorry El. It was just the evidence was so damning that I… I forgot to be a human.

Silently she handed him a notepad and pen, knowing the drill he began to write a list of all of the punishable offenses he had committed. After a few minutes of scribbling he handed over the list and resigned himself to the far corner standing with his nose directly on the joint of the walls.

El read the list trying to calm herself from all of the worry of the day. She's been scared out of her mind and couldn't even fathom her husband's actions throughout the day. After scanning through the list a few times and adding some additional notes she summoned Peter from his parade rest and had him begin dictating his words.

I did not trust Neal or listen to him and in turn betrayed his trust leading to his distrust.  
I did not consider anything but the facts of the case.  
I sent Neal into an extremely dangerous situation in prison without proper time to fully investigate the theft.  
I worried you and did not let you know where Neal was at one point directly lying to you.  
I omitted the truth from you until it was too late and didn't even try to get different consequences for Neal who is innocent in this case.

Peter nodded and added in a solemn tone, and worst of all El, I told him that I was disappointed in him. Ashamed. You should have seen the look of betrayal on his face. And I was even a bit pleased by it. What have I done!

It'll be ok hun. Said El finally a bit less authoritatively, I told Neal about your punishment and he agreed to forgive you just as you do him once I'm done with you. He will even be over in a few hours for dinner. It's on the stove now.

Peter gasped, you didn't, please tell me you didn't tell him what exactly is going to happen to me. Please.

No, of course not. But I'm guessing he gathered it as it's pretty much what you'd do to him in a similar scenario, even what I've done to him once. Now, we don't have all night. Let's get this over with.

Peter for the first time that night began to debate his impending doom, please please El can't we do it once Neal is gone or tomorrow or just anytime but tonight please? He'll know and it'll be bad. Please?

No. You are going to take responsibility for your actions and so help me if you don't because you'll spend the night with your nose to the corner and get the hiding of your life now, and a second with Neal watching tonight and if I have any issues getting you to take up position I will call Hughes to order you into place or Diana to restrain you. I'm serious. Neal was hurt by you.

Peter seemed very distressed. He just let out a quiet I'm sorry.

Now, are we going to get this over with or spend all night talking about it?

Over with please, he said meekly.

Alright then. Belt, she said with an outstretched hand, bend over the coffee table and fully bare. He let out another small groan and she gave him a sharp slap to his behind, motivating him well.

He handed over his belt, a heavy one he was cursing himself for putting on that morning. Glad however he was wearing one to avoid one of her thin and whippy feminine belts, or even worse her pick from his side of the closet, her in this mood probably choosing something heavy and braided. He quickly bent over and bared his momentarily pale posterior, kicking aside his pants and leaving his trousers round his ankles.

Satisfied with his positioning, El brought the belt up and slammed it down again allowing a rosy streak to form.

She brought up and down the belt, each stroke leaving a searing streak and a substantially louder groan than the one previous. At around 30 strokes El could sense Peter's resolve diminishing and him beginning to break down. Through the next swats, aimed mainly at the ever so sensitive meeting of the thigh and butt, Peter rose to his toes and began to sob, quite loudly.

Sensing he was close to his breaking point, and obviously regretful, the tears with him were always of remorse more than from the pain inflicted, she ordered him to stand, and aided him in replacing his underwear placing the belt back on the table he'd been gripping so tightly.

Ok hon, El said, matching her complicit husband towards their kitchen. She reached under the sink and began unwrapping a small and fresh bar of soap. He immediately began whining and complaining. His tear stricken face pleaded. Reasoning that it would ruin her delicious dinner and that he'd take much more of the belt instead and it was just too humiliating.

Almost done, she sighed disregarding all of his complaints, just a bit more. And yes, you do deserve this. She soaped up the bar and placed it in his mouth, with a firm look he had opened it willingly. Which his butt truly appreciated.

Fifteen minutes later as El attended to dinner and set the table, Peter was the face of misery. Foaming from the mouth, El waved him to the sink and allowed him to rid himself of the soap with about 3 swigs of water. She cut him off and grabbed him by the arm, marching him over to the couch and retrieving his belt.

Ordering him to yet again recite why he was being punished, she situated him over her knee. He shakily stated his crimes and explained how sorry he was. She told him to save it for Neal. He'd be much more sorry in a few minutes time. She didn't mean to be cold, she just knew if she accepted his apology now, she'd break down and never finish his punishment. He understood it was the same thing he had to do when ever acting as a disciplinarian to anyone close to him.

She told him to prepare himself for quite a few more strokes with the belt. With a nod from her beloved and sorry husband she removed his underwear and began spanking once again.

Whoosh Whap You will not lie to me.

Whoosh Whap You will trust our Neal unless there is an evident reason not to.

Whoosh Whap You will consider all of the facts. Neal isn't some bad guy off the street.

She continued with about another fifteen strokes then dropped her knee and added another set of searing seats to his sit spots and thighs. She turned him over and hugged him tightly. Reminding him he was all forgiven.

Gently rubbing his back, she told him to stay as long as he needed in her embrace then to go upstairs rest and to get ready for dinner and prepare a heart felt apology to Neal.

About an hour later, Peter, who was changed and now lying on their bed on his stomach, heard the doorbell ring and El warmly invite Neal in, obviously hugging him, relieved to see her pseudo son.

Peter proceeded down the stairs and was greeted with a cold "Hello Peter" from Neal. With a raise of an eyebrow from El he immediately began to apologize, just like his earlier script, he explained how thoughtless he was and how important Neal was to him and El. Neal seemed only partially convinced- he was hurt by his father figure. But accepted the apology sincerely, however seeing Peter squirm as he tried to sit down, he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Imagining El spanking Agent Peter Burke was just a bit too much and too funny, he'd found himself in that position many a time. From El and Peter both, he was just glad that the standards didn't only apply to him. He then was fully convinced Peter had paid his penance after all.

As El brought out the food she felt the warm atmosphere. Her little family was happy once again.


End file.
